The central concept of this proposal is to provide a mechanism for precollege educators to interact in depth with University faculty who are working scientists. Active researchers with scientific and technical knowledge will be teamed with precollege educators. The main part of the program will take place during seven weeks of the summer recess of the precollege educators. The Partnership will have the following specific objectives: 1) To provide a laboratory experience to precollege educators with appropriate pedagogical expertise by pairing them with active research faculty with scientific and technical knowledge. Educators will spend afternoons for 6 weeks in the laboratory of a faculty mentor carrying out experiments, learning techniques, and having an in-depth experience in the scientific process. 2) To provide concurrently a supportive "Curriculum" for the precollege educators which will enhance and enrich their laboratory experiences. The Curriculum will include a series of 2-day Chautauqua-like courses as well as experience in critiquing scientific and lay science literature, use of the medical library, information on developing computer aided instruction, discussions of science related public policy issues and lectures on broad topics of biomedical interest. 3) To have each precollege educator use this experience to construct a teaching module that will aid her/him and their colleagues in improving precollege education, and which can be brought back to the schools. The scientist-educator partnership will continue throughout the school year with the scientist acting as an advisor/consultant. 4) To develop means of disseminating these teaching modules at the local, regional, and national levels by holding colloquia, duplicating the modules, presentation of results at national meetings, and publication of the results. Exchange of information will encourage and motivate other educators, either to participate in this program or in other programs of a similar nature. Evaluation of the individual components and of the program as a whole will be undertaken. this proposal will support the development of model programs that join working scientists and educators in enhancing precollege education and public understanding in the biological and biomedical sciences. It will have a multiplier effect far beyond the participants, impacting on fellow educators, students considering careers in the sciences, and the lay public.